Want
by elizabethyeoman
Summary: Klaus/Elena. She knew better to believe in a one night stand in this town, but she didn't care until it was too late and she couldn't do anything about it. If anyone asks, she blames Matt.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

She was annoyed with everyone that happened to look at her. She wanted to punch them in the face and move on with her life. Honestly, was it that hard to get some space? Of course it was, this was Mystic Falls and everyone had to be in everyone's business at all times because if they weren't, the earth would tilt off its axis. It was bad enough that Damon couldn't back off after their breakup, but did Stefan have to follow her around like a lost puppy? Absolutely not. It was ridiculous.

She sighed, looking at Matt from across the empty bar. "I feel like I'm about to do something completely crazy." She explained, "They are smothering me. I feel like one of those stupid china dolls that everyone holds with special gloves because I'm so fragile. I am not fragile. I am strong. I've been tortured, beat up, killed twice, stabbed a few times and I'm not broken yet. I just don't understand _why _they can't let me breathe."

"Probably because you've been killed twice, tortured or whatever you just said." Matt must have been sneaking liquor from the bar because he was sounding a little out of it. "Do something irrational, Elena. Feel free. Break the rules. Just don't kill anyone, please…that's the last thing we need in this town."

"Do something irrational? Like what?"

"I don't know, have a one night stand." Elena could see what he was getting at through those baby blue eyes. He wanted her. He would always want her and it broke her heart to think that he would. Matt really needed a fantastic girlfriend that would make him forget her name.

Elena shook her head, "You're drunk."

"As a skunk." He quoted Caroline Forbes, "I'm just kidding… maybe. I don't know anymore. Do you think you could drive me home in twenty minutes? My shift ends then."

"No one is even in the bar." Elena told him, "We could leave now."

He rolled his eyes, "And what if your drunk of an ex-boyfriend walks in here, drinks the bourbon again and I get blamed? Hmm? I need this job."

"Not when you have your sugar mama…" Elena giggled, "Matt and Rebekah, sitting in a tree-"

Matt rolled his eyes once more, "See. What did I tell you?" He pointed towards the opening door, "You are a bad influence."

"Says the guy who just told me to have a one night stand to let off some steam." She yelled behind her, while Matt cleaned some of the dirty tables. "Who would I possibly have a one night stand with around this town?"

"I could think of a few names." Elena set down her drink at the sound of his accent. The last person she wanted to have a conversation with today _had _to sit by her. "I'm sure, if you thought hard enough, you could as well. Like your pals, Damon and Stefan. They'd be eager, I suppose."

"The point of a one night stand would be to keep the emotion out of it." She informed him, "Seeing as this is a small town and there aren't that many attractive men that are single…It's just not an option." She motioned towards Matt, "I'll have whatever you've been drinking all night."

He chuckled, "A little white lightning and some cheap whiskey coming your way."

"I'll have what she's having." Klaus smirked. She wanted to punch him in the face. No, she wanted to tear his head off. It was Klaus. Klaus had taken Jenna from her. Klaus caused this plague of death in her small town. It was probably his fault there weren't any unavailable men to have one night stands with.

They knocked back their first glass of Matt's mix. She winced at the god awful taste and he laughed at her. They knocked back another, and then another and another until Matt claimed he _really _had to shut down the bar. "I guess getting a ride from you is out of the question." She giggled at the thought of her driving. She would swerve, hit a tree and walk away without a scratch because she was a vampire. Elena nodded.

They walked out of the bar together, Matt going in one direction and Klaus and Elena lingering in front of the bar. "I am _so _wasted right now and I have a feeling you are too." She said.

"Yeah, I am." He half smiled, "Just so you know, I think Matt's right. You need a good night of passionate, unattached sex."

"You're offering?"

"Of course I'm offering. I'm a man and you are an _extremely_ attractive young woman." He nodded his head, "You aren't completely annoying, either."

"I'm not?" She squinted her eyes, "I'll be sure to fix that."

"See, sense of humor as well."

"Oh, what the hell?" She said, "Lead the way to your great big house."

XXX

She stumbled across the threshold, holding onto his arm for support. He touched her hip firmly, a sweet smile on his face. He watched her eyes light up when she entered the house. She spun around like a young girl, looking at the light fixtures. "This is the most beautiful home I've ever seen." She squealed, "Do you ever _just_ look at it, you know, when you're not slaughter people's families?" He ignored the undercut jab she threw at him.

"Sometimes." Klaus shrugged, hands deep in his pockets. "I don't know why it looks better when you're in it. Is that strange to say? I think that's strange to say…"

"Not when you're intoxicated." She told him, "Well…maybe. I don't know, I don't get drunk a lot." She stepped over to him, "I'm not promising the night of your life, I'm sure you've been with a thousand other girls…"

He shrugged, "It doesn't matter about the quantity of the girls I've been with, Elena Gilbert. Most of them lacked redeeming qualities. Selfish creatures that sought power or benefits of lustful decisions… I don't see that in you. You have _heart _which, among other reasons, is why you're still alive."

"I don't feel alive." She told him, "The only reason I'm alive is because I have _her _face… I'm not me. What if I was supposed to have a flat nose or something?"

He laughed at her, "You're beautiful."

"Superficial, much?" She turned on her heel, facing him directly. They were so close. She could feel the heat radiating off of him and she could taste the alcohol that covered his mouth… She knew she was about to turn down the wrong road. She'd watched enough lifetime to know that people couldn't detach themselves from a sexual encounter in a small town- but she was willing to take the risk.

She touched his face, "I suppose the gentleman thing to do would be to ask you if you're sure you want to do this?"

"But you're not a gentleman."

"No, I'm not." He closed the small distance between them with a hard kiss. He picked her up by her waist, wrapping her legs around him while he slammed her against a few walls, knocking down picture frames. She didn't mind the crushing pain- in a way, it felt good. His lips were greedy, as expected… they ran down her neck to her shoulder to the top of her breasts. He carried her up the stairs, throwing her on his soft bed instantaneously while he tore off his clothes. She watched him remove everything from his body except his boxers from her position on her elbows.

He wasn't a bad looking guy. He was fit, strong, and capable and that turned her on to know that he was ruthless. God, he was so ruthless. He climbed to her, his legs on either side of her- pining her down against his mattress while he kissed her. Somehow, his touch heightened her senses. She could taste him- she could taste everything including the cologne he wore on his skin. His touch scent a ticklish feeling up her spine while he undressed her.

It crossed her mind that he could end her life right there. She was vulnerable, weak-even. But for some unknown reason, she felt an odd safeness in his hold. His hand trailed down her legs, up her thighs and then over her stomach until he placed a hand over her heart. It was a weird move, in her opinion- well, not exactly weird- just not the usual move she was used to. He seemed to be monitoring her heart rate. In made her blush because her heart was beating like a birds and she couldn't control it.

A loud gasp pushed through her lips when he inserted himself into her. She closed her eyes as she drowned in the pleasure of his thrusts. Their tongues were at an unwinnable war while her leg wrapped around him. One hand rested on his shoulder, the other had a hold of his short hair.

All she kept thinking was, _I'm so screwed. I'm so screwed. I'm so screwed. _Because she was letting herself think they had a connection. Would he laugh at her? It was probably best to disregard the unwanted emotions. She _couldn't _connect to him. It was wrong. It was _so _wrong.

It was so wrong to think the scene was beautiful. She thought it was beautiful, though. She thought he was beautiful even though he _wasn't_. The way his eyes closed and then opened again because he wanted to see her face…The way he kissed her passionately while she moaned softly… It would be beautiful in someone else's story but it just wasn't possible in hers.

Klaus was Klaus. Elena was Elena. Nothing on earth would change them. She would always be compassionate, she would always have a weakness- a point that would bring her back from the pits of her own hell and remind her that she c_ares _whether it be Matt or Jeremy or Bonnie- she was _that_ girl.

And he was the opposite of everything she stood for. Where she was white, he was black. His soul was completely destroyed in the fires of his personal hell. There wasn't a face that could bring him back. There wasn't a button someone could press. He was just _bad. _

But there they were, as if their differences didn't exist. His mouth running down her body like he hadn't drained her of her life with those same lips. Her hands touching his skin like she didn't use them to betray him once upon a time… she didn't know if it was sad or a form of progression in their personalities that made them forget all the awful things they'd done to one another.

XXX

She waited for him to fall asleep, which took forever and a day. He kept playing with her hair and commenting on what they'd done. Part of her enjoyed it, the other part just wanted him to go to bed. He was kind to her though and that shocked her. He seemed like the type of person that would destroy your self-esteem before sending you on your way.

Once he was asleep, she grabbed up her clothes and bolted out of the house. She ran all the way back to her car, trying to push what they'd done out of her mind. "One night stand, right Elena? You're such an idiot. You're such an idiot." She wanted to wash his kisses off of her immediately- she needed to because she'd done something _wrong. _

She was sober enough to drive. She got in her car and turned on the radio, trying to drown out her deep thoughts about him. She connected her cell phone to the car radio and pressed "Shuffle" on her playlist. Of course, it had to be one of those couple songs with that _slow _beat. She decided to sing along because she had to get Klaus out of her mind and singing was all she had. "_We're so happy even when we're smiling out of fear… let's go down to the tennis court and talk it out like yeah, yeah…" _

Her head was pressed against the seat while she started to cry. Her emotions were being sent through a blender and she just wanted it to stop. Was she happy? Sad? Ashamed? Proud? God, her vampire emotions needed to get a grip because she couldn't walk into the boarding house with the look of a criminal plastered on her face.

_Should I have left?_

_Damn…what if I should have stayed…_

_Idiot. _

_Ugh. _

"I'm so screwed."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

She woke up with a pounding headache, but that didn't mean she didn't remember what happened last night. She turned over, groaning loudly while she thought of an excuse for not getting home right away. Then, she realized she didn't have to explain her actions to anyone. She was an adult and she could make her own decisions. Granted, the decisions she made last night we're the best- starting with that abomination of a drink Matt served her. Elena brushed out her hair before she got in the shower and washed away his scent and whatever else she had of him that lingered on her whether it be his kisses or his breath.

Her hair smelt like coconuts and Hawaiian flowers and her body smelt like jasmine. It was an alluring mixture of scents that traveled through her bathroom into her bedroom. She towel dried her hair before brushing it once more. She sat in her bed and turned on her laptop, not really sure what she wanted to do on it. Sure, she could scroll through the mind numbing drama of Facebook or Twitter but she'd rather do something that wasn't so teenager-y. When she realized there was nothing to do besides read how much the world sucked, she turned to her phone. She had three missed calls from Matt. One at the time she was having sex with Klaus and two from that morning. Thank god he didn't leave any voicemails- especially with that one late night call.

The phone barely completed a full ring before he answered it, "Hey…Elena…" He said like he'd just ran a few miles. "How do you feel this morning?"

"Full of regret, you?"

"About the same." Matt laughed, "Do you want to go for a run this morning or are you still in recovery?"

"Sorry, I think I'm going to avoid bright light and drown in self-pity." She said, "Rain check?"

"Of course." He said, "I'll let you begin your hangover process."

"Thanks, Matt." She breathed.

"No problem." She could imagine him shrugging, "This is sort of my fault."

"Are you giving me permission to blame you for all my alcohol problems?" She asked, "Because that would be such a relief if I could blame you."

Matt laughed again, "I'm not falling for that."

They eventually said goodbye, leaving Elena with a total emptiness that had been clawing at her stomach. The blank walls reminded her she had no one. Of course, she recognized her part in the situation. She'd done it to herself in more than one way. She'd gone down the Katherine road and it was an unforgiving place that only led to trouble.

Like sleeping with Klaus Mikaelson trouble.

Elena wasn't the one night stand type of girl, so she only new procedure based off of what Caroline had told her and Gossip Girl. She wasn't supposed to call and she was supposed to act like the person didn't exist. Of course, the last one would be hard. Klaus made it very obvious that he existed. He flaunted his existence like it was the best thing in the world. Right now, she didn't know if it was an inconvenience or a blessing that he existed at all. Sure, the sex was amazing… but she didn't know if that qualified as a reason for him to live in her book.

Elena walked out of her bedroom with a permanent worry line on her forehead and headphones in her ears. Her lips moved along with the song, _"You're gone and I got to stay High, all the time, to keep you off my mind. High, all the time, to keep you off my mind. Spend my days locked in a haze- trying to forget you, babe, I fall back down. Gotta stay high, all my life to forget I'm missin' you."_

"Already singing about me, I see…Hmm." Klaus' voice echoed through the boarding house. She turned around quickly, looking at him. "Don't worry, I didn't come to see you."

"Good."

"Good." He mocked her, a thin smirk on his face. "Where are the Salvatore brothers, love?" He passed her, walking in the bedroom area of the house. "Not home? That's a shame." She could still hear her music coming from the headphones that trailed down her chest. She tried to focus on the song rather than his intoxicating accent.

"I don't know where they would be." She told him, looking at her phone for the time. It was late. "God, I slept all day." She wasn't talking to him but he responded anyway.

"I wonder why." He was being cocky, as if he had the abilities to make her sleep all day because they had sex once. She rolled her eyes, feeling uneasy about his presence. "You know, you weren't that bad."

"Thanks." She said. "I guess you can leave now."

"I could." He circled back to her, touching her hair. "Or I could stay with you…" The door opened to the house and Klaus moved away from her. Damon and Stefan entered the house with somber expressions on their faces.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked in his typical Damon tone. "We don't like you. Leave."

"I just happened to hear about the _animal _attack last night and I stopped by to see what your course of action would be."

"More like, early morning not last night and why would we tell you? It was probably you." Damon said, "I thought we agreed to keep a low profile, by the way." He sounded as if he was preaching to everyone in the room. "

"It wasn't me." Klaus said, "So… you need to find the vampire who did it and take care of it. I don't want to have to go to extreme measures to keep up appearances in this town." Klaus turned and left. Damon, Stefan and Elena looked at one another.

"He's in a mood." Damon commented, "In all seriousness, I think we need to hunt down this rogue vampire and kill them. Simple."

"We don't have to kill it, Damon." Elena said, "We could explain the rules…"

Damon rolled his eyes, "Yeah, hey, bloodthirsty vampire just so you know we have a strict no-kill policy here." He shook his head, "Elena, come on. No vampire is going to stop in its tracks and agree to these ridiculous rules. I barely agree to them."

"He's right. We only have two options. Send the vampire on its way, or kill it." Stefan nodded, "I'm going to go."

"You just got back." Elena said, "Where are you going?"

"Caroline and I have plans…" He walked out of the boarding house, leaving Elena and Damon in the middle of the boarding house. Any other day of the week, she would have fallen for his "sex" look but today she put her headphones in her ears and walked out of the house, going for a run down the driveway to the main road.

"_You're gone and I've gotta stay high all the time…_" She hummed while she ran.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Red solo cups lined the beer pong tables, the hallways, and certain bedrooms of the boarding house. It was Caroline's idea-she claimed everyone needed to "chill out" and enjoy a little careless fun. Elena found that statement ironic because careless Elena wasn't that _fun _to Caroline. In fact, careless Elena hated Caroline. Despite this, Elena was stuck in the middle of a god awful "drunk under the stars" themed party. "Elena, you're being a buzz kill!" Caroline squealed while she danced with a few of the cheerleaders in a slutty grinding motion. "C'mon!"

The scotch burned her throat- no, it teased her throat. She was _thirsty _beyond reasonable comparison. She was starving herself to repent for her sins and she knew it was a dangerous road to travel down. All she needed was a little taste and she could function normally. She moved throughout the house, trying to push pass people to reach the cellar door. She was about to open the door when she caught the scent of _him. _She turned around, immediately facing him. "What are you doing here, Klaus?"

"I thought it was an open invitation." Klaus shrugged. He said a few things that were unimportant to her about the guest attendance. She sighed out of boredom. "You've seen mine, show me yours?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your bedroom." He said with a seductive grin on his lips. His want was evident in his eyes. "I can tell you aren't enjoying yourself." She knew he was ten seconds away from saying something corny like "I know you, Elena…"

"I'm thirsty, Klaus." She said, "Extremely thirsty and I thought we were keeping this a one night thing…"

He chuckled, shaking his head. He leaned down, taking her face in his hands. "Are you scared you can't keep things casual?" _Yes. Yes, I'm terrified I can't keep things casual… _

"No." She told him. He nodded, biting into his wrist. "Whoa, what the hell are you doing?"

"You're thirsty." Klaus said, "Extremely thirsty…" He kept the bite open, moving closer to her until his skin was pressed against her lips. She could tell he was enjoying himself- highly. She wanted to push him against walls, ravage him on the floor and then _maybe _make it to the bed.

Then, something took over her brain. She shoved him across the room, shaking her head. "I can keep it casual…that's not what I'm saying but I refuse to do this with _you." _

"What?"

"You are mean, cruel, manipulative…and I can't. I can't be stupid with someone like you." She opened her bedroom door, "Get out…get out because the only thing you'll bring is trouble and I have enough trouble in my life."

XXX

Elena tried desperately to forget about Klaus. She needed to get him out of her mind. She had to get him out of her mind. Champagne flowed through her body as if she was connected to an IV that dispensed it into her bloodstream. Still, she was 83.2% sure she wasn't drunk although she seemed to be laughing more, smiling more and occasionally flirting more with people like Andrew Williamson or Trevor Adams (nobodies in the scheme of things). She was in the process of telling another horrible joke when Klaus grabbed her hand and led her on the dance floor. "What are you doing?"

"Saving you." He replied, "You know, from making another one of those ridiculous jokes." He was appealing in his tuxedo. She wanted to hit herself for thinking that but he was. He could clean up remarkably well.

"You were listening to my conversation?" She was annoyed, "That's so rude." He thought her annoyance was funny. "What do you want?"

"There's been another attack, love and it wasn't us." He whispered in her hear while he spun her around the dance floor.

"Please don't refer to you and me as _us_." Her attempts to sound cold were ruined by a small but significant softness in her voice. She hoped he didn't mistake that for friendliness. "Who was attacked?"

"Sarah Kindle." He recalled, "The lovely sheriff said she was in your class. Cheerleader. Caroline's upset." The mention of Caroline's name sparked a new found envy in her. She'd never been jealous over Caroline. Never, because Elena always had the perfect life until lately. Now, Caroline seemed to be getting the attention of many suitors- specifically, Klaus. Elena kept telling herself she didn't like Klaus. She told herself she hated the attention he gave her because it was always lustful and annoying.

"Maybe you should comfort her…you are, in fact, infatuated with her." Elena told him coldly, "And with Tyler gone, you have a fighting chance."

"Elena…"

"Don't _Elena _me." She backed away from him, breaking up the dance. "You like her, right? I know you do, and just because we slept together one time doesn't mean that our lives have to change… It didn't mean anything. We don't have any obligations to each other so I wish you'd just leave me alone."

"Then why are you so angry?" He was still smiling. That smile fueled her angry- no her explosion of things she hadn't said to him because she was too scared.

"Because I hate you!" She yelled, but not loud enough to hear over the violin music. "I hate you and I will always hate you until the day I stop breathing. You killed Jenna and it's your fault Alaric's dead and it's your fault I'm dead. One night doesn't change _months_ of hate. You ruin everything." She felt the familiar sting of tears in her eyes.

"I didn't know you still felt that way."

"That's right, because you don't know me." Elena started to walk away from him before she turned around. She raised her hand by her face for a second while she tried to form the words she was feeling. "You will never _know _me." Seemed to be the only statement she could form for a few seconds, "So just stop. Please."

XXX

He looked at the ceiling of his bedroom. He could still smell her. He could still feel her lips against his skin. He could still feel the Petrova fire in her touch running up his spine like earth shattering pain. He'd tried multiple times to get her attention in the last couple days but each time she rejected him…each time, he only wanted her more.

Not romantically- he doubted she could ever love him…but he just needed her one more time. One more time and he could put Elena Gilbert in the past. Just one more time and it'd all be over and he could press the play button on his life.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The color black seemed to be taking up her closet these days, at least, that's what she observed while she picked out another funeral dress for Sarah Kindle's memorial service. She settled on an Ann Taylor, knee-length black lace dress with embroidered flowers on it. She felt sad even though she'd barely talked to Sarah in the last year. She heard Stefan walking through the house, "Hey…" She called, "Are you just getting in?"

"Yeah, I was with-"

"Caroline." Elena smiled a little, "That's good. That's cool, Stefan."

"Elena, I really don't want to have this conversation with you." Elena furrowed her brows while he talked, "Are you getting ready for the funeral?"

"Yes." She answered, "Aren't you going to go?"

"Yeah, I'll see you there I guess."

Stefan walked away, leaving Elena bored and sad. She knew Damon could always distract her but she didn't want to go down that road anymore. She didn't want to do that anymore. She pulled her hair back in a tight bun, inserting pins where they were needed and then covering her hair in a thick layer of Herbal Essence hairspray. She yawned, slipping into her dress. She couldn't find herself beautiful while she looked in the mirror. One doesn't go to a funeral to look beautiful.

She walked out of the boarding house with her car keys in her hand. She seemed to be going through the motions, not really thinking about anything she was doing. Her car hummed when she turned it on and her speakers started playing Tove Lo's "Not On Drugs"- she sang along with a small smile on her face. _"Baby, listen please, I'm not on drugs- I'm not on drugs, I'm just in love."_

She took a back road because it was quicker to get to the church and she was running a little late. She thought about the new vampire in town and how the sheriff wasn't forthcoming with details this time. She wondered if Sheriff Forbes was being compelled or if she was distrustful of Damon and Stefan. Apparently, she'd given Klaus some details but then again, Klaus was the most capable vampire in the group and seemed to be able to take care of problems efficiently rather than getting emotionally involved or creating that big of a scene (although Elena knew he had a flare for the dramatics).

If she wasn't Klaus' alibi, she would think it was him.

Her phone started to ring, "Hello? Sheriff Forbes, is there a problem?"

"I can't get a hold of Damon and I need a vampire's opinion. Do you think you can meet me by the quarry?" Elena accepted and changed her directions. She would feel bad for missing the ceremony… maybe she could get there before it ended and pay her respects.

When she pulled up, Liz was kneeling over another bloody body- just the body. "No head?" Elena asked confused, "That's…gross." She joined Liz. It was another female, about 30 due to the weight distribution, attire and skin. Elena hoped it wasn't someone's mother or someone she knew. She didn't see any identification and Liz never mentioned a name.

"Whoever this vampire is, he rips the bodies apart. Luckily, it must have been interrupted and didn't finish the process with Sarah. Poor Sarah." _Rips?_ "I just want to know if you know who did this or if you guys have any leads on the vampire."

"You see that clean bite mark there?" Elena pointed, "I need a mold of that."

"We don't have those type of resources and what are you going to do? Compare the bite marks to other vampires in town?" Elena watched enough NCIS, Bones, and Law & Order to know what she was doing. "Okay…"

"I guess I don't really need to." Elena closed her eyes, suddenly unable to look at the body, "I know who it is." _Stefan. _She didn't want it to be Stefan but his M.O. was a little distinguishable when it came to ripping people apart. "We need to get to the church before someone else gets killed."

"What?"

"He's hungry, Liz. He's killed four people in the last week and a church full of warm bodies is just going to be temptation."

"Who?"

"Stefan." Elena got in her car, opening her glove box- she dug through it but didn't find what she was looking for. She then opened the compartment between the seats- still nothing. "Dammit! Where did I put it?" She realized she was wasting time and started to drive towards the church at a dangerous speed. She couldn't believe this was happening in Mystic Falls- again. Sure, she could deal with almost-ripper Stefan but full on ripper? No. Her heart was beating so fast because she was nervous. How would she handle this? She could plunge a needle in his back like she had before because they never got that close anymore.

The traffic was horrible. There were cars everywhere and it looked like she wasn't the only late person there. She didn't stop to marvel at the beauty of the Catholic Church like she usually did. She didn't think of her parent's funeral this time but she did think of the funerals that would follow if she didn't stop Stefan. Liz joined her at the steps of the church. They kept their voices low while people passed to get into the doors. "What's the plan?"

"Ric gave me this vervain dart thing and I can't find it!" Elena explained, "I doubt Damon's here and Caroline's not strong enough to help grab him and break his neck." She sighed, "Dammit, I'm going to have to ask Klaus." Elena was freaking out a little because she didn't want to screw up and let Stefan on the loose.

"I don't see what the problem is with that." Liz said, "Stefan is a good guy, Elena but I need you to take care of this before _the council _has to. The faster we handle this situation, the better." Elena and Liz separated when they walked into the church. Elena looked for Klaus, who leaned against the wall looking completely bored with the whole event. His arms were crossed and he was dressed in all black except for the old cross around his neck. He looked gorgeous. She shook her head to get those thoughts out of her head.

"I thought you were keeping your distance." He smirked when she joined him, "You look good, Elena." _Really? Because I'm a complete mess right now._

"I need your help." She said, putting her hand up before he could come up with some snarky comment. She sighed, "Please don't be an ass." He must have realized the seriousness of the situation because he nodded for her to continue. "Stefan's out of control and Sheriff Forbes wants me to handle it." She paused, "She wants us to handle it."

"I thought we weren't referring to you and me as us?" He exhaled, "Sorry. Continue."

"I need you to break his neck." She said, "Just _snap _and throw him in the back of my car or something. I don't have any vervain on me but we have some back at the boarding house and I just need to lock him up until Damon, Sheriff Forbes and the others can make an executive decision."

"Why don't we just kill him?"

"You really are eager to get the competition out of the way for Caroline." She mumbled.

"Don't do that." He told her, grabbing her by her arm and pulling her into an empty closet area. "This plan isn't going to work if you don't stop."

"Stop what?" She asked, jerking her arm out of his grip.

"I'm not exactly sure, yet but you're doing something and it's discomforting."

"I'm just being honest, Klaus. You have feelings for Caroline and I have strong feelings of hate towards you. It's the truth and if it gets in the way of our plan then we are dysfunctional people."

"Is it?"

"It better be." Elena told him, "Because if it isn't everything falls apart. Things change and it's not necessarily a good change."

"Why not?"

She thought about it, looking away from his strong gaze. "I don't know." He leaned down like he was going to kiss her. "I don't know what I'm doing…" He kissed her with so much passion that her body was moving against the wall as he wrapped her leg around him like he'd done the other night when they slept together. It was the type of kiss that made things explode. His tongue was deep in her mouth, his eyes closed while he tried to hold onto the moment- and her wiggling body. She pushed at his chest, "No, no…we can't. I'm sorry, but we can't."

"Not in a church, right?"

"Not at all, Klaus."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Elena left Klaus in the closet while she sought out Stefan. Klaus didn't want to get mad. He really didn't. Still, the anger pulsed through him without any sense of control. Stefan was out killing innocent people but she _hated him. _Klaus became jealous quickly while his mind played tricks on him, telling him that she still had feelings for Stefan and that's why she wouldn't end him. His head was telling him that he would never get her attention, he would never be able to hold her, and he would never be able to do anything with her while Stefan was around.

He exited the closet, looking for Stefan as well. He hoped that she found him first because if he found Stefan…he would probably kill him. He stepped around the church, his eyes searching for him like a crazy person.

He found him.

She found him first, though. Klaus let out a sigh of relief, but still found himself walking up to them out of pure jealousness. They were in public's eye so it wasn't the best time to snap Stefan's neck. "Klaus, what are you doing here?" Elena asked, her eyes wide. She wanted him to vanish. She needed him to leave if this thing was going to work out.

"Chatting."

"I'm going to go Elena." Stefan told her, "I have things to do."

Elena panicked, "No! You can't go." She grabbed his arm with all of her strength. "You can't go Stefan because I know… _I know." _Klaus watched as Stefan became angry and pushed Elena out of the way. Klaus went to grab her instead of him and by the time he had her off the ground and safely on her feet- Stefan was gone. "Look what you did! What the _hell_ is wrong with you?"

"I wasn't thinking straight, Elena…"

"Save it and help me find him." She put her hand up so he wouldn't talk to her while they searched for Stefan in the crowd. "No!" Elena touched her eyes while the veins spread out around them. The smell of blood travelled throughout the church. It was so sweet, so tempting… she suddenly regretted starving herself. She tried to control herself long enough to gain a location but it was useless. "I have to get out of here."

"Elena! I'm sorry!" Klaus called after he while she exited the church. He, on the other hand, could control himself. He climbed the stairs of the church until he was on the balcony. There wasn't one body, but three- all drained. All broken into pieces. "Damn." Stefan was fast.

XXX

"That's seven bodies in a week." Liz explained to the group of vampires. Caroline sat on the edge of a chair, Damon was leaned up against the fireplace, Elena was against the wall and Klaus was avoiding Elena- sitting on the opposite side of the room. "I'm sorry but I think it's time for you to get out of town."

"Mom!" Caroline yelled, "We can't just leave, this is our home!"

"Stay then, Caroline." Elena spoke up, "Stay but some of us need to get out of town. The council is going to be looking for vampires and it's not safe. One can stay, fit in for a while but any more than that is dangerous."

"She's right." Damon said, "Stefan's probably fled town anyway so I need to look for him…"

"This place was getting old." Klaus commented, "Time to pack up and seek better horizons."

Elena snorted at the idea of a _better _life. "I'll be gone by sunrise." She announced, "I screwed up and this is my fault."

"You're not the one ripping heads off of innocent people, Elena." Caroline said, "This isn't your fault. It's Stefan's fault." The group seemed to agree with the statement. "What are you going to do about Jeremy?"

Elena sighed, "I guess he'll come with me. This town doesn't have much to offer anymore for either of us."

It was sad. That morning, she woke up and thought her biggest problem was sleeping with Klaus and tonight she was packing all of her things and Jeremy's things because she screwed up.

XXX

"Where are you going?"

"Like I would tell you, Klaus." She threw her clothes in a suitcase while he stood in her doorway. She looked at her empty closet and her empty dresser drawers and all the emptiness in the room and realized she didn't have that much to begin with. "Honestly, I don't even know right now."

"Paris." Klaus suggested, "You could see beautiful things, Elena. This isn't the worst thing that's ever going to happen to you."

"I really don't want to talk to you." She told him, "If you'd… if you just stayed away this wouldn't have happened."

"It's not my fault Stefan can't control himself."

"If you'd taken your family and never came back to this town, it wouldn't have happened. If Rebekah hadn't of ran me off the bridge I would be able to stay. It is your fault. You stuck around for what? For my blood? So you could have hybrids? Where are your hybrids now? They're all dead except Tyler and he hates you because you are a monster."

"Newsflash, Elena. You're a monster too." Klaus was started to get angry with her, "You've killed before. You've turned it off. Go ahead and pretend you don't want me, I don't care but don't you dare tell me I'm the monster. I don't mess with your emotions, Elena. I don't pretend I want you and then turn around and tell you I hate you."

"No, you're worse. You think you want me and you keep coming back like a pathetic puppy each time you get horny!"

"I'm not the pathetic one, Elena. Last time I checked, you came home with ME not that other way around. What? I thought you liked the truth, Elena!"

They looked at each other in silence. Their eyes were testing each one another. It was like a timer went off in their heads and they charged one another, slamming her door shut while he put her on the bed. His mouth travelled down her skin while he ripped off her clothes. She unbuttoned his shirt with fast fingers and immediately went for the buttons on his pants. "You know this is goodbye." She told him, "I probably won't see you for another hundred years."

"Don't be so sure, Elena Gilbert. Life is full of surprises."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

**THREE YEARS LATER**

Cars filled the driveway of a wealthy New York family's home while a couple hundred people walked through the gates to celebrate the engagement of the "happy" couple. The guest noticed how the house seemed to make the sky look brighter- lovelier in a way. They also noticed the thousands of decorations that lined the entrance and the inside of the home.

Three blocks away, a beautiful girl ran down the stairs to her house with a nervous frown on her face. "Bonnie! Bonnie! My dress ripped!" She pointed out the large tear in the seam of the black dress. "I can't- I can't go anymore. I'm going to look ridiculous!"

"Elena, it's your engagement party!" Her friend had her hands on her hips, "You need to calm down, take a breath, take a shot and put on the blue dress." Elena was hyperventilating, fanning herself with her hand.

"What if Daniel isn't the one?" She asked, "What if I'm making a huge mistake?"

"Chill. Out." Bonnie told her, "Where is this coming from?"

"Honestly?" Elena looked around the room, "I had a dream about Klaus last night." She watched Bonnie's face become distorted. "I know, I know…"

"Like, original Klaus?"

"No, Santa Claus… really, Bonnie?" She walked up the stairs with her best friend following her closely. "I was kissing him and it felt like… it felt like…"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, I can't describe it." Elena looked at herself in the mirror as she reached for the blue dress. She felt her lips, recalling the way the kiss felt in her dream. It felt so real, it felt so familiar.

Bonnie was still confused, "Did something happen between you two and you didn't tell me?" Elena slid into the dress, letting Bonnie zip it up on the side.

Elena lied, "No. Of course not… It's just wedding jitters." She smiled in the mirror while she smoothed out the blue dress. "Is Jeremy here?" She breathed, "He's always late ever since he moved out!"

"He's been waiting for you for the last hour." Bonnie said with a smile on her face, "Just like your fiancée has been waiting for you. You know he hates crowds and you've been making him entertain his mother's rich friends for an hour by himself."

Elena rushed downstairs, opening the door with a swift yank. "Okay, makeup done. Hair done. Dress on." She breathed, "What if I'm making a mistake?"

"Elena! We've been through this! He is perfect. You feel safe when you're in his arms, you're happy and everything is okay!"

XXX

If she were being honest, she would say Daniel Marcos was completely ordinary. He played tennis on the weekends, went to church every Sunday and wore bow ties with his friends while they talked about the good ol' days in their Frat house. He played college football, but his mother told him if he went pro she would cut him off. He became a lawyer instead.

He had thin brown hair and green eyes. His jawbone was strong and his features were symmetrical but Elena had dated far better looking men in her time. If he were to ever meet one of her exes, which she made sure he never would, he would probably throw a fit or have self-esteem issues. He threw fits often, but not violent fits, just temper tantrums when he couldn't get what he wanted.

His major flaw happened to be the fact he was human…but that could change, right? Elena was confident that once she told him what she was, he would embrace her and want to join her. He had to because they were meant to be together forever. He said it all the time.

She heard the familiar sound of one of her favorite songs playing in the background once they joined his mother and new step-father. "Oh my word… I'll have to fire this DJ. This song is completely inappropriate!" She had one of those fancy rich people accents that made everyone else feel unworthy. Daniel elbowed Elena softly, indicating she should stop singing along with the song. She turned her head just in time to see a familiar figure walking in the doorway behind a crowd of people.

"Shit." She said, causing Daniel's mother to gasp. She didn't even look at her before she turned to Daniel, "I'm sorry I have to…I have to go that way." She followed him over to the table of food. He seemed to be making an important decision. "What are you doing here?"

"Talk about Deja vu, Elena. I thought it was an open invitation." He smiled at his little joke from the past. She was completely shocked by his presence. "You look absolutely beautiful."

"You can't say things like that anymore." She said, "Not that you could say them before, either…"

"Because you're marrying some lame ass human boy?" He chuckled at the thought, "I came to congratulate you on your engagement… I was in town and imagine my surprise when I heard your name. Brought back all kinds of emotions."

"The only thing your presence is bringing back is my lunch from earlier." She told him while she felt her future mother-in-law's presence behind her.

"Elena!" She said in that fake tone, "Introduce us to your friend."

"This is-"

"I'm her former _friend, _Klaus Mikaelson." He extended his hand out to his mother-in-law. "Pleasure to meet you."

"You drove all the way from that sleepy little town for this party? Some friend…"

"Yes, I wouldn't miss this for the world. I'm going to be in town until the wedding. That's the type of things friends from sleepy little towns do." Klaus clearly didn't like the woman. "Daniel, I presume."

Daniel's mother didn't let him speak, "That's a lovely accent."

"I wish I could say the same about yours…" He turned around, going back to the food. Elena's mother-in-law walked away, insulted. Daniel followed her like he always did.

"Why do you always have to be so rude?" Elena asked, "She's a person."

"She's rude to you." Klaus shrugged, "I don't like that. I like this song…you played it in Paris."

"I thought we weren't ever going to talk about Paris." Elena told him, "That was the agreement when I went with you."

"I apologize, I thought it was safe to talk between you and me about Paris…" Klaus said, "I can't believe it's only been three years since we left Mystic Falls and went to you-know-where."

Elena rolled her eyes, "That was supposed to be goodbye."

"Oh, and that compares to the other goodbyes as well, right? See, love, it never seems to work out for us." He put his hands up, "You and me."

She felt the eyes of Daniel's friends on her. "Do you want to dance or something because standing still isn't working for me?"

"Elena Gilbert asks me to dance, I might faint." He took her hand and led her out on the dance floor where everyone else seemed to be swaying to the intoxicating beat of "Not On Drugs." He twirled her around and then brought her closer to him only to repeat the process. "You're making a mistake."

"That's blunt."

"You deserve someone who understands you." His lips almost touched her ear as his voice lowered, "Not some idiot child that thinks you're going to be his trophy wife."

"I love him."

"You love what he's supposed to offer a normal girl… have you not figured it out yet? You need excitement and adventure, you need something a little dangerous and something a lot wild…you don't need some frat guy that likes you for your body."

"And what do you like me for? My attitude?"

"Most definitely, I love your sassy attitude. You've got spunk."

She rolled her eyes, "Dance over."

"One more."

"I don't think so…"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"Still staking out the food, I see." Elena told him with a beautiful smile on her face despite her exhaustion. "I wouldn't eat any of it." She informed him, "Gross. Lydia's idea." She didn't know why she kept gravitating towards him. She just couldn't help herself. Bonnie and Jeremy disappeared again to hook up somewhere like they always did during these type of events and Klaus seemed to be the only person she _knew _besides her busy fiancée. "You've shown me yours, you want to see mine?" She asked sweetly, "Well…not really mine."

"Who would I be to deny the lovely lady a tour?"

"A complete and total jackass." She giggled, "I'll show you the grand hall first. Apparently, the guy who owned this house before was a one-hit wonder rapper who had a cocaine operation in the grand room. Of course, Lydia never discloses that information to her guest."

"What are you doing with your life, these days?" Klaus asked, "Job wise."

"I dance for money." She joked, "It's always been a habit of mine."

"Don't I know it…"

"I keep falling back into your trap, Klaus Mikaelson. I want to hate you but then I talk to you and suddenly I'm unable."

"It's part of my charm." Klaus and Elena laughed together, "But really, what are you doing as a job?"

"Bartending for now." Elena shrugged, "I like it. It's fun. Of course, I haven't mixed any of that _white lightning _and cheap whiskey lately. That stuff gets people in trouble."

Klaus winced, "I don't think it does anything for a person that they don't already want to do." He stopped walking, "Do you ever think that we could have had more?"

"No." She said, "I don't." _All the time. _

He changed the subject, "Tell me about this room?"

"This room has nothing exciting about it." She said, walking in the room and standing in the middle of the emptiness. "Daniel's mother doesn't like it-" His lips came crashing into hers like a thunderstorm. She kissed him back despite her brain's helpless screams. Her arm wrapped around his neck while her hand travelled up it and gripped his hair.

He broke the kiss- not her. "Now something exciting has happened here."

XXX

Elena hoped she wouldn't see him after the party but she was wrong. So freakin' wrong. He showed up at her house the morning after his little stunt in the abandoned room. He was wearing a soft gray t-shirt and a pair of jeans with holes in the knees. "What do you want?"

"Would it kill you to ever greet me properly, like hey Klaus you're looking sexy today."

"Hey Klaus, you're looking horrible today." He squinted his eyes at her before walking right into her house. He didn't have to be invited in which was to his advantage. "I would offer you some coffee but I don't really want you to think that's an invitation to stay."

"Let's talk about last night."

"You kissed me."

"I did, didn't I?" He smiled, "And you kissed me back."

"Goodbye kiss?"

"Why do we always call it goodbye when we really mean hello?"

"Because we're too stupid to realize goodbye should stay goodbye." She thought out loud, turning towards her kitchen. "We kissed and you left. It's over. It's in the past. Let's not bring it up again."

"Like we shouldn't bring up Paris or we shouldn't bring up the fact that we had awesome sex over twenty times." Klaus asked, "Because it's getting confusing these days."

"You counted, that's cute." She said, "Paris was Paris. Mystic Falls was Mystic Falls. This is New York and I don't want to repeat the past."

"That's not what your tongue said last night."

She shrugged, "A lapse in judgment… I've been really nervous about the wedding and I misplaced my emotions. I'm sorry if I led you to believe any different."

"Trust me, that wasn't what led me to believe any different. The permanent frown on your face last night when people weren't looking at you told me you are completely miserable playing human." Klaus smirked, "I'm right and you know it."

"You sound like Damon." She said, "Have you two crossed paths lately or something?"

"Comparing me to your ex-boyfriend, low Elena." He said, "Does Daniel rock your world the way I rocked it?"

"I'm not telling you about my sex life."

"Why not? I've seen you naked multiple times in multiple positions." He said, "Just tell me you're completely happy and satisfied and I leave the topic alone."

"I'm completely-"

"Liar." He interrupted her, "Your wedding is in a month…that's pretty quick. You think you'll have second thoughts?"

"Nope."

"In exactly one month…I'm going to leave you forever. You won't ever hear from me again and if we happen to cross paths. I'll leave you alone. That is, if you marry Daniel. If you realize he's completely wrong for you and you want something else…I'll give you the world."

"You shouldn't make promises like that."

"Why? Scared?"

"No, I just think it'll be difficult for you to leave forever. You've barely managed three years." She told him, "I'm going to marry Daniel, Klaus. Nothing's going to change that."


End file.
